Phthalate, also known as phthalate, is widely used in daily life products in the environment. Studies have shown that phthalates can interfere with endocrine, reduce male sperm count, exercise capacity, cause abnormal shapes, and lead to serious death azoospermia and testicular cancer. Currently, the substance has been identified as a kind of typical endocrine disruptors, and its presence in the environment and migration transformation process have to be strictly monitored. It is difficult to enrich and separate trace amounts of phthalates for further analysis in complex water environments. Especially during the collection, storage, transport, processing of the sample, it is hard to avoid being in contact with the same type of materials. Therefore, a method for enrichment and separation of phthalates for further analysis is needed.
Solid phase extraction has been widely used to analyze micro organics in water. However, conventional solid phase extraction techniques have problems such as time-consuming for sample enrichment and separation, high possibility of cylinder plug, and high costs. To solve the problems, researchers have introduced magnetic particles to the solid phase extraction. For example, extract columns have been replaced by full-mixing type agitation and enrichment in water. Magnets may be used to collect materials filled for solid phase extraction and therefor provide fast and efficient solid phase extractions of a large volume of trace amounts of substances. Phthalates in water body may be enriched using the magnetic solid phase extraction and then collected for further analysis. This magnetic solid phase extraction avoids cumbersome processes of sample collection, transport, and interference due to other sample materials. This magnetic solid phase extraction also effectively improves accuracy of analysis.
Magnetic resin materials, such as those described in CN 102049243A and CN 102516679A, are magnetic high specific surface area hypercrosslinked resins. These resins have good capability of adsorption and desorption, indicating their applicability for extraction of substances such as phthalates. But these resin materials include styrene-divinylbenzene hydrophobic backbones, and hydrophilic groups are not modified. Therefore, they have to be activated before extraction. Further, their extraction of micro organic pollution in water mainly relies on hydrophobic interactions, which have poor selectivity and low anti-jamming capability. This results in ineffective extraction of target substances.